Multiple sensor imaging systems generate an image of an object by combining sensor data that is collected by multiple sensors. Combining sensor data from multiple sensors, however, has posed challenges. In some systems, the sensor data are fused together to generate an image. For example, sensor data from the sensors are processed to generate a pixel of the resulting image. Fusing sensor data, however, requires additional hardware or software components for fusing the sensor data. Additionally, fusing sensor data requires additional processing time and power, resulting in slower and less efficient imaging systems. Consequently, combining sensor data from multiple sensors has posed challenges for the design of imaging systems.